Pinocchio
by GloriousNymph
Summary: With love you can create something wonderful, life. That is what James does, he creates Harry from love, but Harry is different from other children, both muggle and magical. He must find what his parents has with each other, love. OOC AU HP/DM


**Disclaimer: **I could have owned Harry Potter, I would've owned Harry Potter and all that shit if it wasn't for that blasted woman who stole it from me :(.. naaa just kiddin ;) Rowling, please don't sue X'(**  
**

**Summary: **With love you can create something wonderful, life. That is what James does, he creates Harry from love, but Harry is different from other children, both muggles and magical. He must find what his parents has with each other, love. OOC AU HP/DM

**Warnings: **Serious OOC and AU, shounen ai (for now) and other lalalala

**A/N: **You can flamely-flame all you want, I wont be hurt I pjomise... I will just go to my room, close the door and let salty water pour from my eyes^^. I'll put more warnings when I know how the story will be, I just wrote it cuz it was stuck in my head :/ anywho... I'm really bad at updating, I suck at it actually, so it might take a long time until the next chapters come. BUT, anyone who wants to co-write this with me can just PM me, that would be great actually... since I don't know how to continue from here -.-' And eh... x-cuse me for my bad grammar and stuff, english is not first language *3*

* * *

James and Lily Potter had been devastated when they'd heard they were unable to have children. Lily had locked herself in her room for days and James had stayed in the basement occupying himself with anything he could find. Their friends had come over, trying to comfort, without any result. Then James, in his state of grieve, had gotten an idea. After a while Lily had decided to come out again, to face the world again. But James had stayed in the basement. "Maybe he took it harder then me" she had thought. She had tried to talk to him, bet he had ushered her to go away. "I'm done soon" he had said, which Lily hadn't understood what he'd meant.

Days had gone and she'd become more and more worried, until one night. James had decided he was done, so he'd come up from the basement where Lily stood waiting. He had a huge smile on his lips, and in his hands he had a bundle of something in his arms. Lily had walked closer. In his arms lay a baby, made out of wood. The emotions she had felt that moment were hard to explain. She had been shocked and worried, thinking that James had finally gone mad, at the same time she had been pissed and on the verge of tears, thinking this was all some kind of joke. The pain in her heart that she had felt when she'd heard those dreadful news were back.

She had opened her mouth to scream at her husband, take that grin of his face, until the wooden baby had begun screaming. And in that moment all anger she'd felt had been blown away and her heart had started to feel warm again. The cry felt so real, it sounded like a real baby. James had put the baby in her arms, and then he'd told her about the wooden baby.

"You see" he had started "After sitting in the basement for so long, feeling devastated, an idea had struck me" Lily had nodded, ushering him to continue

"I saw a big piece of wood and I had started thinking of that wooden boy who wanted to be a real boy, remember? You told me about him once" Lily nodded once again

"You mean Pinocchio?"

"Yes, that's him! Anyway, I thought since we have magic we should be able to make something like that. So I made this little fellow who you are holding right now"

"But how come he's alive?"

"I found a book that my great grandmother had owned, in it where some useful spells. He will grow and he will feel everything a normal person would feel and he even breaths! He would be as human as he can get"

"But James, he's made out of wood! No one will understand him, they will think he's strange, they will avoid him for being different and he will get that treatment his whole life!"

"Not necessarily Lily, in there was a spell that could make him a real boy"

"…. What kind of spell?"

"Well, this will sound cheesy, but, when he finds someone he loves that truly loves him and they share a kiss he will turn into a real boy"

Lily looked down at the wooden baby boy in her arms; he had fallen asleep during their talk. He looked so much like James and she had seen that he had had her emerald eyes. In her heart she feared that the day James was talking about would never come, but she had fallen in love with him the moment she had heard his sweet little cry, maybe it wasn't impossible after all. James looked at his wife, he knew she was in deep thought, but she looked so happy. Her glow was back once again and her eyes where full of love. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, yes, he knew this had been a good idea.

----|*|*|*|*|----

Time went by, and as James had said, Harry had grown, now an eleven year old boy. He looked and acted like a real boy, the only way you would know he was different was by the wooden lines that went all across his body. He himself didn't know that he wasn't real; his parents had told him he was different, so that's what he thought. But he always wondered why his parents always put disillusion charm on him every time they went outside, "Maybe they're afraid that people won't like my appearance, maybe they'll think I'm disgusting and ugly" he had thought, his heart aching from the thought. He knew he was made from wood, but he didn't know that he was the only one in the world, even in the wizarding world.

Lily and James knew how the world was, both actually. Wherever you went, no matter what you looked like, people would always judge you. They used the disillusion charm on Harry because they thought he didn't he deserved the prejudice, and muggles wouldn't believe it too be real. Even their friends had thought Harry had been strange at the beginning. They didn't say it, but Lily and James could see it from how they behaved around him. They were glad that their friends had gotten over it and now treated Harry as one of them.

----|*|*|*|*|----

They three of them were seated at the breakfast table, eating blueberry pancakes (yes, Harry can eat like any normal boy ;P), when an owl crashed in through the open window. In his beak was a white envelope, addressed to Mr Harry Potter. When James saw the letter he light up, while Lily became concerned. James ushered Harry to open it. The letter was written in emerald green.

"It says that I'm accepted to Hogwarts School for talented witches and wizards" he said, eyes not leaving the letter. "And there's a list of material that I have to get."

James nodded with a smile "yes, that's right. Aren't you excited Harry? You know me and your mother went to that school as well, it's a brilliant school!"

"I don't know… doesn't this mean I'll have to leave you?"

Lily smiled reassuringly "Yes, but you'll come home every holiday and during summers, and you can write to us whenever you want to"

"But I don't want to leave you mommy…I'll miss you too much"

Lily reached out to wipe away a tear on Harry's cheek. She brought him closer and kissed his forehead, bringing him to an embrace. "Yes honey, I'll miss you an awful lot too"

James looked at the two, not feeling as excited as before. "I don't understand you guys, I mean; coming to Hogwarts is something that should make every eleven year old boy and girl happy!"

Lily sent him a glare, making him shut his mouth.

Later that night, while Harry lay asleep, Lily and James had a talk.

"How did this happen James?"

"…"

"Don't give me that look, I know you did something! If not, then how is Harry able to go to Hogwarts when he isn't a real boy?"

"Haa… alright, I confess. I talked to Dumbledore… But I don't see the problem! We want Harry to find his true love right? So that he can live a normal life, but if we let him stay at home all the time he won't be able to do that! He won't be able to get friends either. You know Harry has the chance to do both at Hogwarts."

"…"

James walked closer to Lily and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel how she started to shake and he could hear her sobbing. He rubbed her back reassuringly while kissing her neck.

"She… sh… it's alright baby girl… If we want our little bird to be free then we have to let him fly on his own wings, you can write and visit him whenever you want. She… sh… "

"Bu-bu-but I-I don't want him to get hurt! What if he doesn't find anyone, what if people make fun of him or bully him? What If he comes home and isn't our little Harry anymore? What if he comes home broken?"

"Lily, we love him, our friends love him of course others will love him too, you just need to have more faith in people and in our son."

"Yes… you're right James; you're absolutely right… but let me contact Severus ok? I want there to be at least one person in that school to be there to protect him"

"Alright, if that's what my baby wants then that's what my baby get. And I think Severus would be thrilled to be Harry's guardian at school, he loves him so much. And that way, Slytherin can't get him"

"Mmm..." Lily looked up into her husbands eyes "I love you"

"Love you too" he said, his eyes full with warmth and they kissed.

----|*|*|*|*|----

They stood and waved their only son goodbye. They wouldn't see him again until Christmas break. Lily wiped away the tears that were running down her face. When the red train couldn't be seen anymore and the trail of smoke it left had disappeared they turned and went back home.

Harry sat and watched the world go by, it was beautiful. His compartment was empty for the moment. After a few moments a bushy haired, cute girl came.

"Excuse me, is it ok if I sit here? It's full at the other compartments"

"Yeah sure"

She seated herself across him.

"My name's Hermione Granger" she stretched her hand.

"Mines Harry Potter" He said with a smile, taking her hand and shaking it.

"You're kind off cold, and pretty hard you know? Oh, what are these lines?" She asked as she trailed one of the lines with her finger. "You have these on your face as well…"

Harry blushed (yes, he can blush), his mother and father thought it would be better if the kids at school saw the real Harry "Well… I'm made out of wood" his blushing darkened.

"Really?! You mean like Pinocchio?"

"Yes, you've heard of Pinocchio?"

"Of course I have, every muggle child knows about him. How come you're wooden?"

By Hermione's question Harry understood that being of wood wasn't normal as he had thought. "Well, my mother and father couldn't have children, so my father made me out of magic…"

"Wow, that's amazing! Your father must be a very powerful wizard."

Harry looked at her, she didn't look disgusted, and she looked like she liked him actually.

"Yeah, he's the best"

"So Harry, have you made friends yet?"

"No, not really"

"Me neither, would you want to be?"

"Sure"

Halfway the door opened and a beautiful blonde boy entered the compartment with two of his friends, one a dark skinned boy and the other a pug-faced, but still cute, girl.

"Excuse us, is it ok if we sit here? The compartment we where in earlier was filled with a bunch of redheaded morons." The blonde one said.

"Uh.. Yeah sure, there's plenty of space" Harry answered nervously. Hermione had accepted him right away, but he couldn't be sure that everyone else would. He noticed that the trio had a very aristocratic air about them and they talked in a funny way, but they seemed nice.

"Thank you very much, my name is Draco Malfoy. And these two" he pointed at the dark skinned boy and the pug-faced girl "are Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson" The three of them seated themselves, Pansy beside Harry and Blaise and Draco beside Hermione.

"Since we introduced ourselves, or more Draco introduced us, might we know your names?" asked Pansy.

"Well, my na-" before Harry could answer he got interrupted by Draco.

"You're wooden aren't you?"

Harry couldn't help but blush "err… yes, yes I am"

Draco nodded; Pansy ahh-ed and Blaise whispered a wow.

"I could see that from the lines on your hands and your face" Draco continued. "It's very rare to be wooden, you know? There have only been six cases reported so far; I guess this makes you the seventh…"

"How come it's so rare? Shouldn't it be very common in the wizarding world? With all the magic…"

Hermione answered before Draco could open his mouth "You would think so, but to be able to make a wooden person you have to be a very powerful wizard or witch, and the spells that are used are very rare. I would think that the spell your father used is a family secret."

"Yes, what she said."

"Oh, that's right! We were going to introduce ourselves" Hermione said with a giggle.

She shook hands with Pansy, and then with the two boys beside her "My name is Hermione Granger"

Everyone then looked at Harry.

"Oh, yes… My name is Harry Potter"

"Potter you say?" Draco asked.

"Yes…"

"You don't say, no wonder your father was able to create you, the Potter family is very powerful" he continued with a smile.

"Oh really? How do you know that?"

"Our fathers grew up together, my father tells me about his childhood friend at times."

"Actually" Blaise cut in "All our fathers have known your father" he pointed at the three of them "Together, with a few more people, they formed a little group"

"Oh! Wouldn't it be great if the five of us created a group like that?" Pansy asked a bright smile on her face. They all nodded in agreement.

"Oh! Looks like we will soon arrive, we better change to our school robes"

After changing to school robes they sat in silence, it was still a bit to go until they got to Hogwarts.

"So…" Blaise began "What where you two talking about before we got here?"

"Oh, well me and Harry where discussing the four houses, which one we wanted to be in."

"So do you have one?"

"Well, it doesn't really matter to me, just as long as I can be serious with school"

"The three of us are expecting to get into Slytherin, our parents where Slytherin's"

"I heard a few other first years talking about not wanting to be in Slytherin, they said only evil people are in Slytherin" Harry interrupted "Actually a group of older students where saying that Gryffindor was the best, since only brave and loyal persons are there."

Draco snorted "Well isn't that typical Gryffindor? Let me tell you about what the Gryffindor view of the houses. First we have Hufflepuff, only stupid and weird people are there. Then there's Ravenclaw, the place for dorks and dweebs and people who only knows how to study. Slytherin has for gods know how long, been the enemy. They are sneaky and evil gits who only thinks of themselves. Lastly, the 'best' house of them all, Gryffindor! Where only the brave, loyal and courageous are placed."

"That sounds so mean!"

"Well duh, off all the houses, Gryffindor is the most prejudice. But, there are Gryffindor's and Slytherin's who get together well. Harry's father was a Gryffindor, our fathers where Slytherin, and in their group there where people from all the houses."

Before anyone could say anything else the train stopped and they where at Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N - **Well if you likey-likey then review ;D also if you hatey-hatey oh, and I was serious about the co-writer stuff


End file.
